Micwan32
Micwan32, also known as Micwan66, Japanese Anime Hitler Rants, and (currently) JAHR Productions (real name: Michael Wang) is a Chinese Canadian YouTuber. He was best known for his horrible furry parodies full of incorrect spelling/grammar and the controversy he spread in the Downfall Community. Micwan32's Introduction Around May 2015, Micwan made his first parody containing furry children's shows. He used a very bad video editor to make those parodies. His very first parody was too long and had no plot. The subtitles were also too long and had horrible spelling. The video was deleted around June 2015. On June 26, 2015, Micwan joined the Hitler Rants Parodies Chat Room, and posted a few parodies of his, asking other Untergangers how they were. Everyone gave bad feedback to him, criticizing his poor grammar skills and obsession with putting furries in his Downfall Parodies. Many people tried giving him tips on how to improve, like Parodyhall, who made a video telling him what to do and what not to do when making a Downfall Parody. Even with all the tips other Untergangers gave, Micwan still continued to make horrible parodies and showed no sign of improvement. He soon became very infamous in the community. On June 27, 2015, Micwan stole two DPMVs from Vgrx and Deficere2, which caused a lot of controversy surrounding him. Many people compared him with Antoni Pieter Yahya, and feared that he might become a huge problem in the near future. After all of this, and lying about his age with DictatorAntics, (Micwan told everyone he was 15, but he told AlphaSkyRaider and DA that he was really 11), he was finally banned from the chatroom, much to the relief of everyone on it. Micwan32's Downfall On June 29, 2015, Alpha sent Micwan a private message asking him for his password. Even though the excuse he gave was pretty bad, Alpha convinced Micwan to give him his password. After he gave him his password, Alpha deleted Micwan's channel once he found out Micwan had a bunch of stolen parodies he was planning to upload, and that most of his 150 subscribers and 3,000 views were just bots that he got from some site. Micwan lashed out at Alpha later when he found out that he was tricked. Micwan soon became a laughing stock in the community, with many parodies making fun of his poor grammar in his parodies and his stupidity on the chatroom. PotatoParodies even organized a contest with the intention to mock Micwan’s parodies, while TheUnknownHitler made a 2 part series on him that was based off of real events that happened during those few days. A few days later, Micwan opened up his own chatroom, which a few other Untergangers joined just to troll him. However, his chatroom died off pretty quickly once people forgot about him. Micwan32's Return Around August 2015, Micwan made a new channel called Micwan66, which he uploaded a bunch of Arthur episodes on and gained about 1,250 subscribers, which many think were bots. Since Alpha realized he forgot to log out of his account, he went on Micwan's account and deleted all of his Arthur videos. He soon filled his channel with very poor videos made using the YouTube Video Editor, which caused hundreds of his subscribers to unsubscribe from his channel. However, Micwan realized this, so deleted all the videos Alpha made and changed his password, preventing him to going onto his account again. However, the damage was done, and he lost subscribers at a rapid rate. About a week later, Micwan uploaded 2 Chatango trolling videos, which was basically him disguising as a girl and asking other girls very personal information. The two videos got a lot of negative attention, causing a lot of people, including ones from the community, to dislike and report his content. However, YouTube did not respond to this call and his channel and the videos stayed up, though Micwan lost another good amount of subscribers. Some people from the community tried messaging the girls that he flirted with, but only one replied. It was later discovered that Micwan had wrote some disturbing fanfiction of cartoons such as Arthur and The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog, and that he made a bunch of creepy posts on a Minecraft forum, saying that he needed a "Minecraft Girlfriend" from ages 13–17. This got many people in the community to wonder if he had serious issues or was just an immature kid. Pretty soon though, the topic died out again as it did back in June 2015. He also used to, among others, upload really horrible and disturbing YouTube Poops containing Arthur and The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog which were just basically fake subtitles over another language (A video can be seen here), got a forum account on an Arthur related forum and got banned for making a comment there. He tried to make multiple Chatango accounts to bypass his ban, and made horrible Minecraft Trolling videos with Rick Astley’s "Never Gonna Give You Up" (RickRoll) music over it. On November 2015, he removed all of his Downfall parodies and barely interacted with any Untergangers, though his channel was still active. He began uploading Japanese Hitler parodies, one of which made fun of himself. On 15 January 2016, his channel was finally terminated for copyright violations. Micwan32's Takeover Sometime from the end of 2015 to early of January 2016, the password for Micwan32's Chatango account was somehow made known, and his account was hacked into by several people, usually during when Micwan himself was also active. On one occasion, due to Micwan32 being banned on the Hitler Rants Parodies Chat Room, Venkyra21's account was somehow banned as well when he tried hacking into Micwan's account. Micwan32 had to be unbanned for Venkyra to resume his activities in the chat room, though Micwan himself hadn't had any activity in the chat room since. Venkyra21 later decided to delete Micwan32's Chatango account and re-open it with a different password so that he could have complete control over the account. He later shared the password with others and the account was deleted sometime later. Japanese Anime Hitler Rants and MichaelWang32 After four months of remaining undercover and hiding from the community, Micwan32 made a new channel under the name "Japanese Anime Hitler Rants," a.k.a, Michael Wang in disguise. He was invited to The Downfall Parodies Society Chat Room by FegelAntics, as it was claimed by Fegel Fawx that he was the real Micwan32. Everyone in the chatroom at that point trolled him, causing Japanese Anime Hitler Rants to leave once more. He wanted his identity to remain a secret, claiming that he was by no means the real Micwan32. He returned onto the chatroom under the user name "michaelwang32" around a month later, where he once again openly claimed that he was not Micwan32, but rather, a parody of him. He was safe since no one on the chatroom at that time could channel his IP address, thus, remaining a secret. He was invited by the user, FegelAntics, to a private message server on Chatango to talk and gain the trust of him. Once he was comfortable telling the truth to FegelAntics, he admitted that he and Japanese Anime Hitler Rants were both Micwan32. Even after being told this, FegelAntics continued to play stupid in hopes he could nab some more valuable information. Upon that night, both accounts were banned from that server, and the new information is now known to the community. Current Status Micwan seems to have stopped trolling others and has greatly reduced his activity in Downfall Parodies, as he now mainly uploads Youtube Poops of kids shows and spoofs of an anime known as Maken-Ki! Two, where in the eighth episode of the series featured a parody of the Original Bunker Scene from Downfall. It is also implied that he has silently retired. His current channel was deleted at some point in late 2018. External links * Current YouTube channel * Dailymotion link Category:Controversial figures Category:Trolls Category:Untergangers Category:Fourth-generation Untergangers Category:Returned Untergangers Category:YouTube Poopers